gamingfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ragnarok Online Grinder Edition/Skills
Skills, almost all of them that are now level 50. HP and SP recovery bonuses are nerfed. Almost all skills will now have 30% hidden chance to double cast/cast twice aside from just doublecast that always casts elemental bolts twice. NOTE, all skills will not target Boss Monsters anymore thanks to Endgame update... *Swordsman ** Bash - Deal ATK x133-1750% damage with 5-250% accuracy bonus. ** Endure - Resist Flinching for 10-157 seconds. ** Magnum Break - Deal ATK x120-700% damage with 10-500% accuracy bonus. ** Sword Mastery - Add ATK by 5-250 with Swords, and *Daggers ** 2H Sword Mastery - Add ATK by 5-250 (5 per skill level) with 2H Swords. ** Provoke - 10-100% DEF Drop, 5-152% ATK boost, Success Rate 53-100%, SP Cost 4-53. Doing this will result in a miss and skill fail on Undead Race, Undead Property and Boss Monsters because they are naturally immune to status ailment. *Thief ** Envenom - Poison Chance - 14-100% and 15-750 ATK. Doing this will result in a miss on Boss Monsters or players with GTB Card effect because they are naturally immune to status ailment. ** Dodge - Evasion +3-150 (4-200 if Assassin/Rogue) Evasion per skill level, Evasion bonus% +3-150%, Assasim MSPD +1-25% (1 per 2 skill levels) ** Hiding - 30-1500seconds (30 seconds per skill level), 1SP - 5-54 sec drain. Bosses and players with GTB Card ignore this effect. ** Steal - 10-304% success (2-3 more extra items). Doing this will result in skill fail and miss as Bosses are immune to status ailment. *Mage ** Ice/Fire/Lightning Bolt - 1-50 elemental bolts * 100% MATK. SP Cost 12-110 ** Fireball - Single Target + 5x5 Splash WOE & x160-1140% MATK ** Safety Wall - 2-51 hits blocked, Duration of 5-250 seconds, SP Cost 30-105 ** Napalm Beat - MATK x80-570% damage per skill level, SP Cost - 9-48? ** Soul Strike - Hits x1-25 (1 every 2), MATK bonus 5-250% on Undead Property. bonus per skill level ** Thunderstorm - Hits x1-50 * MATK x100%. SP Cost 24-269. SP cost per skill level ** Stone Curse - Chance 24-100%, SP Cost 25 to 1. Doing this will result in a miss and skill fail on Undead Race, Undead Property and Boss Monsters because they are naturally immune to status ailment. * Acolyte ** Blessing - 3-150 Min duration minutes per skill level, 1-50 STR, DEX & INT boost. Offensive one has no effect on Bosses who are Demon or Undead race and players. SP Cost 28-224 SP cost per skill level. ** Healing (Recovered HP = (Target MaxHP/1000)*{Skill_Lv × + INT) ÷ 5 × 3} × (1 + (Skill_Mod ÷ 100)) + MATK + floor((Base Level + INT) / 8) * Base Heal). SP Cost 13-160 SP cost per skill level * Archer ** Owl's Eye - permaboost Base Dex% +1-50% + Base Dex +1-50. bonus per skill level ** Improve Concentration - Temporary AGI + DEX boost 3-52 boost bonus per skill level %, 60-1040seconds - SP Cost 25-265 SP cost per skill level ** Vulture's Eye - permaboost hit & range 1-50. bonus per skill level * Merchant ** Vending - vend 3-52 items item per skill level ** Increase Weight Limit - Weight +400-20000 bonus per skill level ** Mammonite - ATK x160-3100% damage per skill level, Zeny Cost 500. * Knight ** Brandish Spear/Bowling Bash - ATK x150-2600% damage per skill level, however Bowling Bash hits twice, this can have guaranteed double cast on bosses or others being immune to knockback. Category:Ragnarok Online Grinder Edition